


More Like This

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Meme fills [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/23965.html">self-remix meme</a>: "t.a.b.oh, <i>oh</i> - nino/sho; sho catches nino masturbating, but nino is a brat. do with that what you will. ;)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [T. A. B. Oh, Oh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152007) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme). 



Sho was showering in his hotel bathroom when he heard music start playing on the other side of the door.

Normally this wouldn't be cause for alarm, but he had a single room for the night, and no one but his manager should have another key. His hand hovered over the water dial, but then his brain caught up to what it was hearing.

It was his solo. Konomama Motto.

Immediately Sho was convinced it was Nino in his room, playing his solo as a joke or a sign of impatience. Probably he wanted to get drinks and was waiting on Sho to be done showering.

Smiling, Sho resolved to take his time, glad his habit had caused him to lock the bathroom door behind him.

*

Ten minutes later, Sho emerged with a towel over his head and one around his hips, both hands working to dry his hair under it.

"Nino?" he said, feeling pleased that Nino's attempt to catch him off-guard hadn't worked.

There was no answer, but his solo was still playing. Sho wondered if the rascal had put the song on repeat and skedaddled.

He moved the towel around his neck to catch the last stray drops from his hair, then promptly tripped. He'd been taking a step as his eyes opened, and what they saw, well, Sho was definitely caught off-guard after all.

Nino was on his bed, fully dressed but for the way his pants were unzipped and his underwear shoved down. His hand was working languidly on himself, eyes dark on Sho.

"What took you so long?" he complained.

Sho was on his hands and knees on the carpet, staring back at Nino. He felt his eyes start to drop to--no, he wrenched them back up. Nino was smirking at him now.

"Nino," Sho croaked. "What are you doing?"

"All your Keio-preparation didn't include sex ed?" When Sho didn't answer, just gawked from the floor, Nino cleared his throat. Sho noticed that his face was pinker than usual, and felt his heart give a funny twinge.

But Nino said smoothly, "I just really love this song, Sho-chan."

Sho shook his head wildly, wondering if he'd slipped in the shower and knocked himself unconscious. He said weakly, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Nino said smugly. "I just really, _really_ like ... you."

It was seeming more and more likely that Sho was bleeding to death in the shower. However, some small part of his brain decided to hedge his bets and do what he'd want to do in this situation. Which was stand up, first of all, and then make his way over to Nino...

As he got closer, Nino's hand stilled. He looked small and vulnerable on the bed, and Sho wondered how someone could turn him on so much and be so _dear_ to him at the same time.

"Nino," he said again. When he met Nino's eyes, the illusion of it being a dream dropped away. The song stopped, and there was a second of silence, stretching long between their shared gaze.

The song started again, and Sho laughed. "What would you have done if I said no?"

Nino's expression was overly calm as he asked, "Are you saying no?"

Instead of answering, Sho crawled onto the bed, trying not to look idiotic as he moved to lie beside Nino. When they were face to face, he leaned in and said, "I love... love you, my boo."

Nino squeezed his eyes shut and guffawed, and Sho slid his hand under Nino's shirt so he could feel his belly jump with his amusement. He was leaning in for a kiss when Nino's eyes opened and pinned him in place with their heat.

"A little lower with that hand, Keio-boy. And lose the towel."

Sho kissed him anyway.


End file.
